Power devices that can conduct a rated current are provided in a power system. In case of failure or a short circuit occurring in the power system, the power devices are blocked to avoid damaging of the power devices. For example, for power devices provided for a power inverter, in case of failure or a short circuit (e.g., bridge short circuit) of the power inverter, the switches are pulse-blocked to avoid damaging of the power devices and of the complete inverter system. However, this leads to an asymmetric short of a load connected to the power inverter. In case of a generator of a wind turbine that is connected to the power inverter, mechanical stress (specifically in form of alternating torques) occurs in the wind turbine that may lead to the destruction of the wind turbine.
In view of the above, there is a need for improvement. A power device capable to symmetrize the load short circuit is desired. Therefore, it is envisaged to develop a power device able to conduct currents up to 20 times the rated current without desaturation.